


then, all of sudden, he finally smiled.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Underswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>underswap au.</p><p>"there will be no puns in this letter. after all i'm just a bonehead, nyeheheh. </p><p>you better miss me eh? nah actually it is better if you don't."</p><p>suicide letters bc im horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. muffet

hey muff,

first of all, i want to apologize before thanking you. after all the shits i had done to you, after the incoherent mumbling, screaming, after i'd drank so much (not my fault you had the sweetest beer in the whole underground, just like you. heh. am i a flirt master yet?) you still accepted me in the bar. it is not like you didn't know it yet, or it is new but i just wanted to say that i loved spending time in the bar. 

my lady. please, don't be sad that your favorite customer (am i? heh.) is gone. you had lots, tons of customers who had the potential to be your favorite. perhaps they will be better than me, they will not trash around when drunk and scare your customer away. meaning you receiving less G's afterward. i know how much you loved the G's. 

even thought then, i couldn't visit your bar anymore, i wanted to say that i'm glad i have met you. i'm glad that i had decided to try out one of that sweet stuff of yours that night, then tell my problem to you. 

thank you for listening, telling me advices, and being one of my best buddies. i want you to, not to be sad, keep on running the bar, keep on being pretty, keep on being the you who loved money, keep on greeting your customer with your smile. you are a wonderful lady, muffet. wouldn't want you to be sad and it is all just because of this horrible weed bag. 

don't miss me. please.

your favorite customer, papyrus.


	2. asgore

uh hey old man.

just to not to creep you out, though you should have gotten the hint of who am i by now. it is kinda awkward we didn't even know each othef names, heh? but since i will not be seeing you anytime soon. name's papyrus. and i wanted to answer why... my knock knock jokes had been so dark lately. 

as i have said, i will not be coming back to knock on your door. in a long time, or, probably never. heh. i will surely miss that. i will miss your wonderful laugh when you appreciate my horrible jokes, and not many people do that. even my brother! jokes are amazing right? 

i wanted to say i am sorry. i had to leave so soon. things happened and i just wanted it to end. so i chose this way. m'really sorry, old man. 

but i wanted to say. please, move on. keep laughing. keep being the good caretaker, and when a human finally come down, i'm sure you'd be a great father. they will love you. i'n sure of it. 

i wanted to thank you also, for being my company when i was down. for replying back with amazing jokes. that really means a lot to me, old man. 

or should i say, your majesty? 

heh. it is not too hard honestly, to figure it out. king asgore. i respect your decision to do what you did. may it be you are an old man or the king, it is the same. it doesn't matter. 

keep being the wonderful old man you had always been. 

your knock knock buddy, papyrus


	3. alphys

hey, tough lizzard lady.

i knew you'd probably scream and be mad when you've done reading this. maybe you'd even tear down this letter. 

don't okay? i mean, this is the only memory left of me after i gone. so. 

but really, don't miss me. please, move on. don't be sad. be really mad, reaaally mad. i'm sure you at this point would be so mad you would ask undyne to bring me to life to kill me again, heh, don't do that please. 

i wanted to say that i appreciate the work you've put to give sans the royal guard training. even though we both know, he is too positive for that. and i am really glad you gave him hope, you made him smile wider, you being one of his buddy, even. 

i really appreciate that. 

please, keep being the tough woman you are. don't scream and cry so loudly, because you are so mad. don't be sad because of me. believe me that 

right now i am happy. 

just... thank you and i am sorry m'okay? 

p.s tell undyne already that you love her. it's not like you don't have the heart to do it, unlike me. nyeheh.

your pal, papyrus.


	4. undyne

hey nerd.

you know that we've been through a lot. and i wanted to say that i'm glad you are there to go through that 'a lot' that science person incident and stuff... and i appreciate you not telling it to sans, even though he is, technically related to him. 

undyne, let me tell you this. live might have been crazy, and being a royal scientist is a hard work. but it wouldn't hurt to open up and tell your problems, right? you had alphys, you had friends, who cared about you. 

and because i cared about you, i ask you. please- please. don't invent anything weird to summon monster's back to life. please don't be sad because of me as well, i wouldn't want that... also, don't use my dust for one of your weird experiment. alright? 

p.s. i'm giving the lab room at the back of my house for you. it got science person's stuff in there. the time machine might be working but DON'T in anyway, use it to prevent my death from happening. 

i was the one who wanted it. 

don't forget. 

p.p.s. confess to alphys already, won't you?

p.p.p.s. anime is not real. sorry nerd. 

your nerd buddy, papyrus.


	5. toriel

your majesty.

i am deeply sorry i had to leave so soon without noticing you directly. i know it is rude. but if i did so... you would probably prevent me from going to my death with all of your might, for you are, a soft-hearted queen. and it will all be harder for me.

please forgive me for resigning the position of 'the judge'. i am sure there are other better monster who could replace me, and after all this apologizes. 

i wanted to thank you. for giving all the monster hope. for being a sweetheart who loved watering flowers, for being a wonderful lady who gave me your pies when i am down. your cinnamon-butterscotch pie were the best. 

also. your husband, is doing good in the ruin. he is fine, my queen. please stop worrying. those wrinkles on your forehead ruin your beautiful face. 

again, i am deeply sorry. please don't be sad about this. you had the underground, the monster looking up for you. don't let this small matter get into you. it is not your fault. nor anyone's. it is me. it always had been me. 

your judge, papyrus.


	6. to sans

there will be no puns on this letter, after all i am just a bonehead. heheh.

sans, i am really sorry at first. i know you would have been disappointed at my decision. i know you had told me, countless time, to move on, lift my head up- throw away the cigarettes and beers. stop lazying around and actually do something. 

but day by day i actually find myself smoking more. what it usually had been 3 cigarettes somehow had turned to 5. i slept more and more to the point that i didn't care if it is morning, afternoon, or night. i chugged down beers a lot, sneaking out from muffet's and passed out a lot. 

i know you will be disappointed upon my confession. i know you just chose what's better for me, you are my brother after all. i am sorry, for acting like the younger one when i am actually the one who is supposed to take care of you. 

but i couldn't take it anymore, sans. the pain i felt is unbearable. it drove me to madness. i couldn't even know why i am still alive. 

the house is so quiet. it is tearing me apart. 

i missed you a lot. there are so many words that are left unsaid. i wanted to tell you that. 

just once, i wanted to hug you again. 

just once, i wanted to hear you yelling at me for sleeping around a lot. sometimes i could hear you yelling at me to not to smoke. crazy right? 

i wanted to tell, i am sorry. for putting distance between us. i wanted to tell you, i am sorry. for pushing you away when you had offered me a hand. i wanted to tell you, i am sorry. i didn't tell you about the resets, and the human. 

but it is okay, we will meet again. and once we meet i will tell you everything. even about the science person. 

sans.

are you waiting for me in there now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry man :/


End file.
